The Most Awesome Wedding in Existance
by Ayai
Summary: Prussia's getting married, the rest of the world isn't very supportive about his choice. Oneshot for misskillalot. PrussiaX?


Church bells rang over the courtyard, drawing in nations and mortals alike for a very joyous occasion. The females donned bright colors, symbolizing happiness, and the males wore the traditional tux. The sun was beating down directly on the wedding goers, the wedding due to begin in almost an hour.

Inside the chapel, a small group of men stood huddled in a circle around the grooms. Tradition had stated that it was bad luck to see your bride in her dress before the wedding, but because there was no bride and they weren't in dresses, they found this rule wasn't pertaining to them.

It had been a beautiful day so far, and Prussia was hoping that it stayed that way, the reception was being held outside and if it had to be moved inside because of rain last minute, he was positive that it would never be nearly as awesome as it would be outdoors. He had styled the reception and the wedding after his national flower, the cornflower. Said flower decorated each waiting table outside as the centerpiece, the table cloths pure white with blue petals lying about in a stubble manor, appearing as if they had floated down from a tree and had the pleasure of landing on a table instead of the ground, where they would most defiantly have gotten trampled by the guests.

Prussia's prayers for the weather to hold up were interrupted by his overly-serious younger brother.

"Bruder, this is ridiculous. Call it off." He stated, his icy blue orbs staring into Prussia's, daring him to defy his command.

Prussia, never one to be intimidated, shook Germany off, "This is perfectly logical West, and I've finally found someone who's just as awesome as I am, but why can't you just be happy for me on my wedding day?"

Miss Priss (Read: Austria) stepped in, watching his ex with a confused face. "Prussia, that sentence didn't make much sense, you should really rephrase—"

"I do what I want."

Austria sighed and massaged his temples, "Germany's right. This is completely impractical; I suggest" he paused, "_reconsidering_ your choice in partner. Someone else _will_ come along."

"Austria, you're being incredibly rude to my soon to be husband. I recommend you leave the premises before he knocks you out." Prussia pointed out, feeling his anger level with the musical genius rising. After all, Austria was just jealous that Prussia had moved on, not only finding someone else, finding someone _better_.

"This has gone too far Prussia, all those people out there have now come here for no reason, just for some childish dream that was destined to crash and burn." A British voice spoke up, rolling his eyes, finding this whole situation unreal and stupid.

Various other nations began to put in their two cents, all spewing shit about how Prussia was making a mistake, but he really could care less about what they think. Though their chatter was slightly annoying him. Slightly being an understatement.

"All of you get out. None of you are awesome enough to be with the happy couple before the wedding anymore."

They had begun to protest, but with a glare he had convinced them all to vacate the area. They left him with a sour taste in his mouth.

But, the excitement of the moment coming soon returned the smile to his face, becoming fidgety in his seat with his most beloved, unable to wait for the moment they'd be united in matrimony.

Al eyes were on the Prussian as he walked down the aisle proudly, his head held high, his gaze set on the empty alter where he would not only be a groom, but also the officiator.

The march had ended all too soon, Prussia finding himself completely alone in front of the crowded chapel, filled to the brim with his friends, family, and strangers he declared cool enough to win a spot for the ceremony. Germany had forced him to send out invitations to the other nations, unfortunately. That was before he actually learned who exactly Prussia was getting married to, and then begun to be completely against the whole idea.

"Dearly beloveds," Prussia began, his loud, strong voice echoing through the chapel, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the invading of one's vital regions, between Prussia—that's me—and Prussia."

Thankfully, Prussia was able to find himself remembering the set of vows he wrote, and was pleased to actually see tears in the eyes of some nations, though most look confused or pissed.

He slipped two wedding bands onto his ring finger of his left hand and announced happily, "I now pronounce myself awesome squared. I may now kiss myself." And with that, Prussia turned his back to his audience and pressed a loud, wet sounding peck to his hand, before turning back and smiling at his halfheartedly cheering audience.

He was happy about his marriage of course but now for where the real fun began, the honeymoon.

* * *

**Oneshot I wrote for my biffle, misskillalot :3**

**She requested a very short selfcest oneshot about Prussia, less then 1.5k words, and I wrote this in an hour. **

**Nothing else to say here~**

_**~Ayai**_


End file.
